goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: Yandere on the Loose
GoAnimate and Yandere Simulator Crossover by Igor. Plot The Gang Finds themselves on Yandere-Chan's School. It's lunchtime, and Pingy Saw Yandere-Chan Posion a Girl's lunch! The Gang Realizes Yandere-Chan is killing other girls because she wants to be Senpai's Girlfriend. Good Ending Igor Calls the Police and Yandere-Chan is arrested then executed. They turn Info-Chan into the good side, and they recruit Senpai and Info-Chan for the Gang. Bad Ending Yandere-Chan notices the Gang and kills them. Cast Paul as Igor the Mii Young Guy as Pingy and Senpai Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya and Info-Chan Julie as Yandere-Chan Kayla as Sophie Eric as John and Carkle Transcript Gang is walking on a street. they see Yandere-Chan's School. Pingy: "Umm? Why are We Going to See Yandere-Chan's School? Are We Doing a Crime Scene in There?" Igor: "The Plot is asking us to go there. we must find out why." Gang enters the School. Miyu (A Student with Cyan Hair and Long Pigtails) closes her locker. Pingy: "Miku?" Saki Miyu: "I'm not Miku, I'm Saki Miyu!" Pingy: "Geez Calm Down Fatty!"to Saki Miyu Saki Miyu: "But i'm not fat!" Igor: "Ugh, Pingy. Leave Saki Miyu Alone." Lunchtime Cross Dresses as Saki Miyu Goes to Senpai Pingy: Throat then Mimics Saki Miyu's Voice "Hello Senpai! It's Me! Saki Miyu! Wanna date?" Senpai: "You're not Saki Miyu." Pingy: "WAIT, HOW YOU KNEW?!" Senpai: "Igor told me you would crossdress like Saki Miyu." Igor: "Sorry Pingy, I HAD TO!" Yandere-Chan is trying to Posion Kokona Haruka's Lunch (which is a bento). Pingy: "Yandere! Stop! No Killing!" Yandere-Chan: "But if i don't kill Kokona Haruka, She will confess her feelings to senpai! i can't let that happen!" Pingy: "It's Called Imagination! Does a Rainbow All Over Yandere-Chan" Yandere-Chan: "I don't care!" posions it and walks away, unnoticed. Haruka sits and is ready to eat her lunch. Igor: "Oh! NOES!" Knocks Kokona Haruka's Lunch on The Ground Pingy: "No." Kokona Haruka: "WHY YOU DID THIS?!" Pingy: "Yandere-Chan's Poisoning Ya" Backflip in Front of Yandere-Chan [Pingy Dresses Up as Elvis Presely and Sings To Yandere-Chan Reject Senpai] Igor: "What the..." Grabs Pingy's Lips and Seals It Igor: "WTH?!" is scared. Igor: "Yandere-Chan, Why?" Yandere-Chan: "He wouldn't shut up!" Igor: "So?" Yandere-Chan: "He also dosen't want me dating senpai!" Igor: "Ugh..." Yandere-Chan: "But i want Senpai!" Igor: "But probably he hates you." Yandere-Chan: Middle Finger to Igor and Igor Goes to the Private Room Pingy: "Igor! I am Going to Cross Dress as Yandere Chan and Say Hi! Im Yandere Chan! I Hate Senpai!" Igor: "Ok!" Disguises as Yandere Chan Pingy: Yandere Chan's Voice "Hi! Im Yandere Chan! and I Hate Senpai! I Do not Want to Date Him No More!" Igor: "Bammit, This will not end well!" hears Pingy. Gets Angry. Touhou - Night of Nights Plays] Igor: "RUN, PINGY! RUN!" is Chasing Pingy in The School Halls Like the Pac-Man Maze Yandere-Chan: "I'M GOING TO F**KING KILL YOU!" Pingy: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Decides to join the chase. Goes to The Lost and Found Room and Hide From Yandere-Chan Disguises Himself as Senpai Pingy: "Hello Yandere-Chan! I am Senpai! Your Boyfriend Now." Yandere-Chan: "You're not senpai. You're Pingy." Igor: "How she knew?" Yandere-Chan: "Senpai wouldn't confess to me at this time, and HE ISN'T A PENGUIN!" Senpai: "I Never Wanna Date You Yandere-Chan!" Igor: "Oh. no." Yandere-Chan: "No.....W...W-Wait..." is Heartbroken. Igor: "YANDERE-CHAN IS HEARTBROKEN?!" walks towards the Gang. Pingy: "Yandere-Chan's a Stupid Head." Info-Chan: "You think so? I MADE YANDERE-CHAN START MURDERING GIRLS WHO WERE DATING SENPAI!" Igor: "You Should make it stop!" Scares Yandere-Chan Away With King Boo From Mario Igor: "This will not end good." Good Ending Igor: "Call the Police!" Calls 911 Arrive Officer: "You're under arrest!" Handcuff Yandere-Chan Yandere-Chan: "Noooo!" is pushed into the police car Police car drives away Info-Chan: "Oh My..." Igor: "Info-Chan, you don't want to get arrested, do you?" Info-Chan: "I'M SO SORRY!" Igor: "It's Okay...Would you like join the GoGang?" Info-Chan: "That would be great!" Senpai: "I wanna join the GoGang too!" Igor: "Okay, you're both in!" Senpai and Info-Chan: "Thanks!" W.I.P Bad Ending Yandere-Chan: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" W.I.P Category:GoGang Series